mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 1
is the first volume of the Mondaiji-tachi Light Novel series. Summary Growing tired of his original world, Izayoi Sakamaki received an invitation letter. When he saw the content writing: “Cast aside everything, and come forth to our ‘Little Garden’ ”, what awaits him was a perfect another world! Before his eyes was a quiet girl with a cat, an arrogant mistress, and the culprit who summoned the three of them —— Black Rabbit. When Black Rabbit was explaining about ‘Little Garden’ and it’s rules, Izayoi Sakamaki abruptly declared: “Let’s beat up the demon lords!” What are you saying!? Black Rabbit did not summon you for something like this!! What would be the future of Black Rabbit and the three super problem children? Chapters ::*Illustrations ::*Prologue ::*1 ::*2 ::*3 ::*4 ::*5 ::*6 ::*7 Character Appearances *Sakamaki Izayoi *Kudou Asuka *Kasukabe Yō *Black Rabbit *Jin Russel *Carol Gundark *Galdo Gasper *Leticia Draculea *Laius Perseus *Algol Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 000.jpg|Tatsunoko Taro. He won the «Award» for Incubation in the 14th sneakers Award. 25 June 1986. Graduate of Han'ai high school of martial arts. So far away is the lesson of the Department, (Making human resources that can contribute to society!) From the goal. His hobbies are starting a staring contest with their kitten and escape with watery eyes. His special ability is eating rice from Russia. His motto is 'Sprinting prepared for oblique'. Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 001.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 002.jpg|Black Rabbit: Will you come to the home of Black Rabbit?♪ Asuka: ... I wonder if perhaps that was not very aggressive? Yō: You're wrong. That image only was addressed to Black Rabbit. Black Rabbit: Who do you think was forced to do that against her will!? Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 003-004.jpg|They were summoned to a perfect and flawless world! Yō: Where am I? Asuka: Who am I? Black Rabbit: Ah already, please, be quiet and listen to me, you problem children! Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 005.jpg|There is a vampire named Knight of Little Garden and former Demon Lord, Leticia. Izayoi: Oh? Once again the path of loli girl blond and vampire? Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 007-008.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 025.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 055.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 077.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 093.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 107.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 143.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 181.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 205.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 273.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 295.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01 300.jpg|Backstage progress the next volume!! YES! Black Rabbit: Thank you all for your hard work! This is the Backstage, progress of next volume♪! Izayoi: I heard that the main character of the next volume will be Ojou-sama. Asuka: Huh? Me? Yō: Nn. Asuka as the main character, a story that revolves around mock of Black Rabbit. Black Rabbit: Yup Yup! A story that has Asuka-san taking the main role in make fun of Black Rabbit... It's wrong! Yō-san!? Izayoi: Kasukabe, that's wrong, right? It is a volume that revolves around Ojou-sama as the main character while we two make fun of Black Rabbit. Black Rabbit: Yup Yup! You two are in charge of it ... No, stop, That's enough! (Strike) Asuka: ... For that reason, I ask you ... Why is it that you two want me to be the principal character? The next volume is scheduled to be released in summer! Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Part 1